Dying Secret Lightning Alchemist
by LightningAlchemist14
Summary: Basically it's my story.


**FMA related story~ I do not own FMA only the characters and plot! **

**Chapter 1 **

"You can't be serious! New York City?" I exclaimed. Lukasz nodded his black hair moving slightly as he nodded. I exhaled, that was a long way from Italy. Lukasz stared at me, his green eyes staring into my silver ones, "I know it's a long trip, Alex, but you have to do." I leaned back in the red chair I was sitting in at Lukasz's house, "I know but…why New York City?" Lukasz shrugged, "Dunno, I didn't chose the location." I shook my head slightly. "Look you leave tomorrow…" he trailed off handing me an envelope. "Tomorrow? So soon?" I asked, flicking my brown hair out of my eyes. Lukasz shrugged again, "Don't shoot the messanger." He knew I didn't like the idea of flying to America, it wasn't exactly a place full of good memories for me. I took the envelope and opened it to reveal two plane tickets, I looked at Lukasz by only raising my eyes. I paused, "Why are there two? Are you coming with me?" I saw Lukasz tense, "I thought they told you already…" he blinked at me. I leaned forward in the chair, staring straight at him. "Clearly they didn't." I said each word sharply, Lukasz fidgeted in the chair he was sitting in. He hesitated then finally lifted his eyes at me, "There's this American…" I leaned back when he started talking, "Damn it! I don't like Americans!" I protested, I didn't really have a good history with the ones I knew. Lukasz sighed, "I know, Alex. But you're going to have to cope with him." I stared sharply at Lukasz, he blinked. "Don't shoot the messanger!" he raised his hands and said again. I sat forward once again, "Who is she anyways?" I waved my hand slightly, as if forgetting the fact that she was American. Lukasz blinked and handed me a beige file, "Roy Garin." He replied simply. I scoffed, "Roy is a weird name for a girl!" I muttered as I opened the file, Lukasz laughed nervously. "That's 'cuz Roy isn't a girl." I looked at the picture in the file, I blinked. "Roy's a boy, Alex." Lukasz grinned at me. I looked at Lukasz then at the picture again. The picture was a boy about 20 (one year older than me) he had brown hair with red, black and blond highlights, green eyes and lastly, he was grinning like an idiot. I didn't like the looks of him. "He's an alchemist?" I asked without looking up from the picture. Lukasz nodded, "Earth alchemist, he calls himself." He pointed to a sentence in a paragraph in the file describing Roy. I started reading what he was pointing at, "Roy Garin. Earth Alchemist, name chosen by self. 6 feet 2 inches. Green eyes, brown hair." I stopped reading and stared at Lukasz, "You just had to pick someone taller than me didn't you?" Lukasz snickered, I was only 6'0 and he knew I hated when people were taller than me. "Relax, Alex! It's normal for guys to be taller than girls." He smiled. I raised my eyebrow and stared at him challengingly, "Oh? That's weird 'cuz I'm taller than you, Lukasz." He stared at me sharply, he was only 5'8. I snickered and put the envelope with the tickets in the file and closed it. I stood up and stretched, Lukasz stayed sitting down, "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 10 am, so please be prepared." He looked up at me. "Yea, Yea I will be." I put my hand in my pocket. Lukasz stood, 2 inches shorter than me, I held in a laugh. Lukasz nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, First Lieutenant Harper." I nodded back slightly, "Major Charter." I walked out of the door and went outside to my car which was parked neatly outside. It was a bright new orange Camero. The state had given to me when I moved up to First Lieutenant Alchemist, because before then I got to work by walking and they thought that I deserved a car. I got in and put the file in the passenger's seat and drove off. I lived in a rather large house. I got it again from the State after I was accepted to be a State Alchemist. It was a large wooden mansion, made of a beautiful dark maple wood. I pulled up and parallel parked by the entry of the driveway. I got out and grabbed the file and held it tightly in my hand. I shut the door and locked the car and walked up the driveway. "Hey! You!" I heard a voice speak in broken and poor Italian. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes were narrowed and alert. A man ran over to me, he had brown hair with red, black and blond hi-…,"Oh damn it…" I thought as I turned around. Roy grinned, "Hi! I'm Roy!" He said to me in poor Italian. I stared at him sharply, "What do you want?" I spoke in fluent English. I knew four languages fluently, Spanish, English, Italian and German. Roy blinked at me surprised, "You speak English?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes now tell me what you want, Roy." Roy put his hands in his pockets, eyeing me suspiciously. I groaned, annoyed, I turned and started walking to the front door, "Are you really the Lightning Alchemist?" I heard him say. I was opening the door, I stopped and looked at him, "Yes…why?" I replied coolly. Roy's eyes widened, "Woah! You're like…famous!" He waved his arms around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house, shutting the door. It's true, I am famous, but that was no reason to go insane and embarrass me in front of my neighbors! Roy stopped the door from shutting with his foot, I stared at him through narrowed eyes. I pointed my finger at Roy's foot, a bright bolt of green lightning sparked and shocked Roy's foot. He was so surprised that he fell backwards. I shut the door before he could get up and locked it, "Stupid Americans. Always asking all these questions." I muttered in Italian as I walking into the kitchen. I hated questions, frankly because I had been asked so many that I did not know the answer to. I set the file on the kitchen counter, I jumped as a huge hole appeared in my living room, Roy jumped out of it. "You idiot! You ruined my floor!" I shouted at him. "Oh…" Roy said suddenly realizing, "Sorry…" He drew a transmutation circle and closed the hole. Now there was dirt where my couch was. I walked over to him, annoyed, and smacked his head sharply. He looked surprised, "Ow!" He put his hand over where I smacked him, I could of sworn that he was ready to cry. Luckily he didn't. "Wuss." I muttered in english and I walked to where my couch used to be. I set my hands on the ground, sparks of lightning flew around the hole. Roy watched, silently impressed. There was a bright spark and I stood up and stepped back, there was a new leather cough where the hole was. I sighed, "Not as good as my old one, but it'll do." I turned, walked past Roy and went into the kitchen. Roy looked at me, "You didn't even use a circle!" he said impressed, I opened the fridge and pulled out a cold Mountain Dew. I sat on a chair and opened it. As I took a long drink, Roy walked into the kitchen. I set the soda down and stared at him, still annoyed that he was here. "What do you want?" I asked in italian. "Um…" Roy blinked, clearly not understanding what I had asked, "My name is Roy?" he guessed in stammered Italian. I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I repeated, this time in English. "Oh!" Roy exclaimed, "They told me that I get to stay with you. They said that you wouldn't have a problem with that." He grinned. I narrowed my silver eyes, "I'm going to kill Lukasz." I muttered in English. Roy blinked, looking at me wondering what I said. I stared back, figuring I had no other choice but to let him stay with me. "Fine." I replied simply, taking another long drink. Roy blinked, "Fine what?" he asked clueless of what I was talking about. I set the soda down and sighed, he really was clueless, "Go pick a room. The last done down the hall is mine, Don't touch it." I replied taking a slow drink, I savored the cold soda going down my throat. Roy put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Ok!" he ran upstairs like a little kid when his parents told them that there was a present for him upstairs. I shook my head, holding the Mountain Dew in both my hands. The cold felt good on my hands, I stared at the bottle thinking deeply. Roy ran (and I mean literally, RAN) down the stairs, he fell flat on his face when he reached the last few steps. I looked at Roy, only moving my head, "You ok?" Roy sat up, his face was red with embarrassment. I laughed, then stopped, I didn't usually laugh. I closed my mouth and looked at the bottle again. Roy got up, pushing himself up. I looked over at him, "Well?" I asked. Roy smiled, "You have a huge but nice house." I looked back at the bottle, "Thanks." I muttered. I took one last drink and finished it. I crushed it and threw it in the trash can like a basketball and made it in. I got up and quickly tied my hair up. Roy just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. Roy, having nothing else to do, followed.

I didn't sleep at night, I never do. I was cleaning the house. Tonight I was cleaning upstairs, the floors and walls. Roy had fallen asleep quickly, he must have been very tired. I worked through the night. At about 6 am, I stretched and went to go get changed for school. I wore a purple shirt with a black skirt and black combat boots, I put my glasses on top of my head. Once I finished brushing my hair and stuff, I went over to Roy's room and banged on it with my fist, "Roy! Get up! It's time for school!" I said loudly, not shouting. There was a loud thump in his room, I blinked and opened the door, "Roy. Get up." He had fallen out of the bed and was sitting on the floor, "Good morning!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes, "Just get up, get dressed and go downstairs." I shut the door and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and started cooking bacon and toast. I didn't really eat in the morning so I only made enough for Roy. While I was cooking, Roy walked down the stairs…well he was running…again. "Don't fall this time." I said without looking up from my cooking. After I finished speaking Roy stopped and started walking carefully down. I finished cooking and I set the bacon and toast on a plate in front of Roy. He looked at it hungerly. "Eat." I said, looking at my watch, "We have to leave school early, because Lukasz is going to pick us up." I didn't look up. Roy basically inhaled the food, he looked up at me pleadingly, clearly asking for me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys, "Let's go." I got up and walked out the door, Roy followed. "Just like a puppy…" I muttered to myself in Italian. I got in the driver's seat and waited for Roy to get in. Roy blinked then sat down in the passenger's seat quietly. I breathed out, glad for finally quietness. "_He must be really tired to be so quiet._" I thought as I expertly back up and drove off towards the school. Roy fidgeted, nervous. He was nervous of going to an unfamiliar school. I looked straight ahead, not saying a word. Once we reached the school, I parked in a spot where there was a large white plague. In green letters it read, "Alexandra Rose Harper, Lightning Alchemist." I got out stretched and looked at the school. It was a very big and formal school, specifically made for training alchemists of ages from 10 to 27. I looked at Roy who was staring at the school, wide eyed. "Welcome to the School of Alchemy." I muttered as I locked the car and started walking towards the school. Roy scrambled after me and then followed, "So what class am I in?" he spoke in English, not even bothering to try to speak in Italian. " I looked at him then straight ahead, "Lukasz was so kind as to put you in my class." I said quite sharply. He seemed to relax a bit. I walked into the halls, the smell of lemon scented cleaner was clearly in the air. I walked to a large wooden door labeled "Classrooom 209 Ms. Harper." I opened the door and walked in, Roy looked confused but he followed not asking any questions. I went to the large desk in the front and set down my keys and bag on top of it. Roy blinked, "So where is your seat?" he said, looking at all the empty seats, for no student had come yet because it was too early. I exhaled and hit his head again with my hand, "I teach this class, Roy!" I rolled my eyes, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Roy grinned, "Awesome!" Before I could say anything back, a student came in. He was 6'4 with blond hair and pale blue eyes, he smiled respectfully, "Good morning, Cousin." I looked at him and smiled slightly, finally someone who I like! "Good morning, Jay." I was glad that Jay was the first one in, I loved my cousin. Roy looked at me then Jay, then finally me again, "You guys are cousins?" I rolled my eyes, "_Obviously._" I started to organize the papers on my desk. Jay walked over to Roy, "Yup, She's my little cousin." I looked up at Jay sharply, I wasn't so little anymore! Jay laughed and I continued organizing. "I'm Jay, by the way. Who are you?" He asked, eyeing Roy. "I'm Roy!" Roy grinned, Jay nodded slightly. "So how'd you meet Alex?" Jay was very protective of his family, well…he was very protective of me. "Oh, I live with her." Roy put his hands in his pockets, My face turned red. Jay looked at me "…Alex…?" I sprang up, "No! No! It's nothing like that! It's the mission and Lukasz…!" I explained before Roy could fully understand what Jay was talking about. Jay relaxed, he nodded "Ok, ok I get it now."


End file.
